Together
by RiverOtter1
Summary: Estel had made his decision. He would run away. It was as simple as that- he did not want to meet the Prince. So, on the darkest night of the year, he set his shoulders, grabbed his pack, and made for the window. No slash. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: *sigh* Sadly, I don't own anyone from Lord of the Rings. Oh well! Kudos to Tolkien and his brilliant mind! : ) **_

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so glad you decided to join me today! This here is one of those 'Legolas meets Estel/Aragorn' fics. In the next chapters it will get more exciting, but here we're just starting off establishing the plot. **_

_**I'm not sure about the rating, but to be safe I'll do K+. The worst we get is a bloody nose and a broken arm. No swearing either.**_

_**As before, there is no slash whatsoever, mpreg or Mary Sues. Please don't be insulted if those things float your boat – it's just not my style. : )**_

_**So please, sit back, relax, pick up a bowl of popcorn, and Enjoy! **_

Together.

Moonlight fell in pools upon the earth, bathing the land in a silvery blanket. The sweet lullaby of crickets warbled melodically amidst the gentle swaying of grass.

All was peaceful.

Golden light spilled from the windows of Imladris, as a young boy peered glumly out into the night.

Steely silver eyes, peering out amidst his locks of dark hair, pierced the midnight shadows. He was young, no older than ten. Weighted with sorrow, his eyes glistened with un-shed tears, swallowing as despair wrapped her melting blue fingers around his heart.

But the strangest thing about this boy was that he was not an elf, but a human – a _human _boy in Imladris.

On a lonely cupboard, a single determined candle flickered in the midnight breeze. Few shadows were chased away by its sliver of light. The boy continued to gaze out at the deep blackness, searching for something, and yet nothing, at the same time.

His name was Hope, for that was what he was.

However, at that moment, he was feeling anything but hopeful. A long, drawn-out sigh escaping his lips, while he drummed his fingers on the window pane.

His brothers had told him, his father had told him; even some of the maids reminded him. Estel could almost see the scene that would come.

Tomorrow morning his life would change forever.

In the pale light of morning, trees bowing to its glory, a majestic white stallion would ride up amidst the clapping and cheering of elves. The sun would smile down upon the horse and rider, sending pools of light to greet them.

It would be magnificent, Estel was sure of that.

And atop that stallion, an elf would sit proudly – for what else can you feel but proud, when you are the Prince of Mirkwood? The Prince would have long, golden hair tumbling with the breeze, a _lovely_, shimmering face, and of course, _perfect _blue eyes. Oh yes, we mustn't forget the _perfect. _

Estel smiled grimly.

He was unaware of the Prince's first name, only that Elladan and Elrohir playfully referred to him as 'The Prince', or the 'little Greenleaf'.

He was also unaware of how long the Prince would stay, but he knew it would be too long. The Prince would steal his brothers, and Estel would be left all alone.

The boy rubbed his eyes as the scene in his mind continued.

Then his brothers would run up, laughing and smiling.

'_Come Estel,' _they would laugh. '_Come, meet the Prince! The wonderful, glorious Prince!'_

And the Prince would laugh too.

But not of happiness.

He would turn up his nose and say,

'_I do not wish to be associated with such! Come Elladan, come Elrohir, let us talk by ourselves.'_

'_Yes! Yes!' _Elladan and Elrohir would chime.

And Estel would watch, as his brothers left.

Estel would watch, as his brothers were stolen from him.

Just like his father.

He sniffed, and wiped his nose with his tunic, melancholy eyes drifting shut for a moment.

Have you ever had that feeling?

The feeling, that no matter how hard you try at something, there is no possible way that it can go well?

It was that feeling that filled the heart of the boy that night - total, final, absolute discouragement.

Suddenly, there was a soft tapping at the oak door, and Estel was knocked abruptly out of his reverie.

"Come in," he called, voice cracking.

Estel adjusted his wrinkled silver tunic and jumped out of his chair. Cold feet shuffled atop the paisley carpet, white the tiny flicker of warmth from the candle offered a sliver of heat.

Looking worriedly around the room, he looked cast an anxious glance at his smoothly carved bed. A pattern of curling golden vines swirled across the crimson quilt, while pillows of blinding white sat propped up against the headboard.

Estel swallowed.

It was nearly midnight, and the bed obviously had had no one even attempt to sleep in it.

Thoughts entered his mind of who could be on the other side of the door. He just hoped it wasn't his Ada, Lord Elrond, coming to ask why in the name of Eru he was still awake.

The arching eyebrow… The crossing of the arms…The look that clearly said 'You-are-in-so-much-trouble'… Estel shivered.

It was then, that an upsetting thought occurred to the distraught young boy.

Would the Prince take his father, just like his brothers?

Would he lose _him_, too?

The door swiftly opened to reveal two identical faces grinning broadly.

"Oh, it's just you."

Estel slumped back into his chair with a sigh and gazed tiredly at his brothers.

"_Just us?!_" Elrohir cried, playing on a sense of hurt.

Raven colored hair swept down their shoulders, and each had a mischievous twinkle in his sparkling eyes. With pale complexion adorning their faces, dark, sweeping hair and royal blue tunics, the two seemed to be the life of the night. The Elvish twins filed into the room, and took seats on either side of Estel.

"What delays your slumber, brother of mine?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes Estel, what is wrong?" chimed in Elladan.

Estel shrugged, gaze directed at the floor.

"Nothing."

"Why do I not believe you?" Elrohir gave a pointed look at Estel.

Estel sighed.

"It's nothing really."

The twins weren't convinced.

"Honestly. I'm just tired is all."

"Oh yes! How could I forget?" Elladan playfully smacked himself on the forehead. "You humans and your sleep."

Unfortunately for Elladan, Estel's thrown pillow found its mark upon his face.

THWACK!

With something between a mock glare and an indignant look on his face, Elladan tossed the pillow back at the boy.

Elrohir laughed and hit his brother himself with another pillow for good measure. Estel couldn't stifle a snort. What would he do without them?

"Really, Estel, you're going to have to get up earlier than _that_ to fool us. Tell us, what is wrong?" Elrohir's face was sewn with concerned wrinkles.

"Just…just thinking…about tomorrow," Estel swallowed.

"Ah yes, the Prince!" Elladan nodded; face curling up in a grin as memories flooded his mind.

"I just wanted to ask you…I-I just wanted to ask if…" Estel sighed, and was about to continue -

THWACK!

Another, larger pillow fell flat upon Elrhoir's cheek. Elladan was looking up at the ceiling innocently, as if he were intent on memorizing it.

"I will get you for that!"

Elrohir lunged at Elladan and the two began to roll around on the ground and scuffle.

Feathers exploded into the air and fluttered helplessly to the ground, chairs crashed to the floor, and Estel laughed at the two figures attacking each other on the ground.

Many an elf looked to each other with knowing expressions as crashes and bangs sounded about the halls. All residents of Imladris had to agree, the twins and their brother Estel sure knew how to have a good time.

Estel's throat began to become sore from his throaty laughter. Tears of mirth flooded over those of sadness, and he looked fondly at his brothers.

He loved them so much.

Then, a long yawn forced its way from Estel, and he rubbed at his eyes, attempting to push out the sleepiness.

The yawn brought the twins out of their game, and they turned with twin smiles on their twin faces.

"Fine, we shall leave," Elrohir smiled, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "But it's off to bed with you, little human." Elrohir waggled his finger at Estel.

The twins got to their feet, and dusted themselves off, before gliding to the door.

"Goodnight little brother." They both whispered, before closing the door with a 'click'.

Once again, Estel was alone.

Terribly alone.

Giving a sigh as he looked out over his wreck of a room, he got up and began to straighten chairs, arrange cushions, dispose of some now useless pillows and flatten the rug.

The boy moved heavily, as if a great weight were dragging him down. Surveying the room with a manner of accomplishment, the tired boy rubbed his eyes.

Finally finished, Estel grunted as he resumed his spot by the window.

From a velvety black quilt, stars peered down upon the sleeping forest. A sweet, midnight breeze kissed Estel's face, and he grabbed a nearby cloak and nestled into its warmth.

Estel sighed, holding back a sob.

He once again peered out into the darkness, as if begging it to swallow up the Prince on his way. A clear, watery snake trickled down his cheek.

And as the seconds ticked…ticked…ticked on, bringing the boy ever closer to the morning, there was one thing Estel was sure of.

In the morning, he would meet the one who would change his life forever.

And for the very first time that evening, Estel was right.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_** A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! As I said before, the next chapters have way more adventure. Thanks to **__**eiluj, for helping me with the Elvish. :) I took it out completely, because I saw that it made more sense that way. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks a bunch to Clodia, for the great words of advice, I really appreciate them! Thanks to DipDab500, for the sympathy – I'm sure Estel appreciates it. :) Thanks to SormustenHerra for the kind words! They made my day! Thanks to Nebraskafan for all the great support – You really know how to make me blush. :) And thanks to CeresMaria for the motivation! **_

_**Also, a new thank you to Raider-K, for pointing out that I had posted 'Chapter 1' twice. :) This should help brush away any confusion. **_

_**Thanks everyone! **_

_**So sit back, relax, grab a bowl of jell-o, and enjoy!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Estel had made his decision.

He would run away. It was as simple as that - Estel did not want to meet the Prince.

So, in the darkest night of that year, Estel stood with determination in his grey eyes. With his shoulders set, he grabbed his pack, and made for the window.

The boy inhaled the deep night air, feeling it flood his soul. Shivering trees stood proudly, while fireflies bobbed and weaved in the sweet breath of night.

The nearby forest was dark and foreboding, trees woven from shadow looming with hostility, as if daring the boy to even try to come near. Estel swallowed his fear and prepared to leave. With a last, forlorn gaze at his home, he closed his eyes, and embraced his fate.

He was leaving, and nothing would stop him.

Estel strode to the end of the pearly balcony, and gazed out with a nervous air at the forest. Swinging a leg over the pearly balcony, he gave a push, and jumped.

The fall was short, the impact heavy. With an 'oof' Estel landed on his feet, and fell to his knees in the dusty soil. Dirt streaked his leggings, and he wiped a single tear from his face with a filthy hand. Moonlight spilled across the dark land. He got to his feet and hastily wiped his hands on his tunic.

Estel let out a choked sob and closed his eyes to take it all in.

'I am running away.' Estel thought. 'I am running away, because of the Prince. I… am running away.'

But his feet would not move.

"Come on Estel…" He muttered to himself. "You can do this."

Estel took a step.

"Good. Just one more step."

Estel took another step. And another. And another. And after another, Estel was walking away.

He was walking away, from the only family he had ever known.

And he did not look back.

****

A soft sound drifted up from the dark depths of the forest.

A soft, pitiful sound. One of defeat and loss - one of sorrow and confusion.

Estel was crying.

He was wholeheartedly and fully crying, sobs wracking his body as he wrung his hands in fear. A thick, scraggly root seemed to snake out from the shadowed depths of a tree, snaring his passing foot.

Landing heavily, he wiped the mingling dirt and tears from his soiled face with a grimy finger. A shaky breath meant to calm him rattled in, and once again, the lost boy broke down.

He was cold, tired, thirsty, and lost. But most importantly, he was scared.

Terribly, terribly scared.

No one knew where he was, and that included him.

The night was dark and haunting, and everywhere he stepped he thought he heard someone – or something behind him. Not having a clue of where to go or what to do, the tired young boy blundered on through the sinister forest.

The clawed hands of gnarled trees penetrated the shadowy gloom, groping blindly for the terrified boy. Sharp eyes watched hungrily. Estel was drowning, lost and afraid in the suffocating darkness.

And all the while, not a single thought of the Prince came into his mind.

A choked sob escaped his lips, and tears streamed down his face.

"Ada…" He croaked, his voice hoarse from lack of water.

Thin, emerald teeth protruding from branches of a dark pine tree nipped at the boy's pale face. Stumbling further and further into the impending gloom, Estel looked around with despair.

Abruptly, his crying ceased.

He turned his head immediately at the sound. Was it? Could it be? He made not a movement. He let in not a breath. For minutes, the boy stood stock still, his ears reaching and groping for the single sound.

It was then, that Estel knew exactly what he had heard.

Estel ran.

The sound became louder and louder, and a grin stretched across Estel's face. For the sound he had heard was roaring. But not the sound of a furious beast.

No. This was the roaring of another creature entirely.

The roaring of water.

Branches whipped his face, nests of roots snared his feet, but on he ran. And to the delight of the child, the forest began to thin.

A tiny patch of moonlight streamed through the cloaked trees, illuminating the scratched, beaten, but very pleased face of the boy.

Estel let out a whoop of joy, and ran head on towards the river. Finally, the lovely sight of a winding, clear-blue snake caught his eye.

A river.

He stopped to catch his breath and admire the welcoming sight of water, singing and whispering to his soul.

Rapids crashed over jagged rocks, as the cool water flew past on its never-ceasing journey. Colors of every shade broke and shattered in the water, waves smashing onto the pebbly shoreline as they rocketed by. Estel gleefully scampered to the banks.

He was terribly thirsty.

Kneeling on the smooth stones, he cupped his hands and reached for the water. His exhausted limbs were renewed with strength as the thought of sipping cool water passed his young mind. When he slid his hands under the glassy surface, he came up with a handful of mud.

Estel frowned.

The current here picked up too much silt.

A thought occurred to the boy, and without thinking, he straightened, his knees no longer hugging the bank, but poised over it.

Estel then did something that was, quite frankly, foolish.

He reached out, out, out, to hopefully capture some of the clear water tumbling past.

But as his hands dipped into the river, the boy did not capture the water.

The water captured the boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Thanks for your time! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello! So, you decided to read chapter three, huh? This one's pretty short, so I'll be posting another very soon. Thanks to VeronicaD13, for the kind words! I appreciate them! Thanks to Midnight Promise for your concern and your nice compliments – they are much loved ;). Thanks to SormustenHerra for nice words of motivation! And finally, thanks to Clodia for the advice once again! Hopefully this chapter will be better! **_

_**So sit back, relax, grab a handful of jellybeans, and enjoy! **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Estel was falling.

Or rather, it felt like he was.

His body tumbled and tumbled through the merciless hands of the river. Gasping for breath when for a split second his drenched body was thrown to the surface, the boy choked and coughed. Blinding currents of water shot past him, and his limbs felt as though they were being torn apart.

His mind was spinning, which was not surprising, considering his head literally was. Water flooded into his lungs, and he coughed out and struggled for breath as he was once again dragged beneath the surface.

Estel's heart pounded and hammered against his ribs as the terrified boy was tossed and thrown throughout the river like a ball of string in the clutches of a kitten.

He was rammed repeatedly into rocks, bruising his sore and battered body. All of a sudden, a jagged limb of stone seemed to reach out of nowhere.

Arms protectively flew up to shield his face, and he was only slightly stunned. However, a sharp pain shot through his nose, a sickening '_crack' _sounding with it.

The world was spinning, and through the stream of endless cold, he could feel his life slipping away. His throat screamed. His lungs burned for air.

'_Help me… Someone, please…' _

But there was no one to answer his call.

Suddenly, he was thrown, spluttering and coughing, up to the surface of the water. His throat was raw and sore, but the cool, good air massaged his lungs.

He tried to overcome the current, but no matter what he did, the cruel body of water was determined to have its way.

Just when he thought that things couldn't get any worse, he was once again dunked under the raging water. He fought to get to the surface, but with every push upwards, he was thrust farther and farther down.

Estel knew he was going to drown.

'_I'm sorry Ada, I'm sorry Elladan, I'm sorry Elrohir…" _Estel's throbbing mind could barely form words, but he found the strength to at least say goodbye to those he loved.

But once again, the river wanted to keep its toy a little longer.

Throwing him up the surface, the water spun and threw the boy throughout its tumbling and crashing body.

Suddenly, when Estel was just about to give up, and let the last bit of life in his flee his battered body, he saw it. The raging, rampaging river flew around a corner, yet to his left, the steep banks flattened out to a meager beach.

If he could just get to the beach, he would be safe.

If he could only find the strength in him to reach the shore, he could get home.

_Home. _

With a burst of determination, Estel threw his entire weight towards the beach.

'_This is for Ada…' _

Estel narrowed his eyes and tensed himself as he flung himself further.

'_This is for the twins…' _

Estel groaned as his beaten body began to catch up with him, and he felt his vision dimming.

'_Come on Estel…You can do it…'_

With a final, burst of power, the young child threw himself for all he was worth towards the shore.

"AURGH!" Estel cried as he launched himself at the stony beach.

His body connected roughly with the banks, and he began to drag himself onto them. The cruel hands of the river grabbed at his legs and dragged him back, but he fought on. He gave a cry of fury, and clenched his fists on the shore. Silt and mud burrowed deep into his fingernails, and his body begged for him to stop, but still, he went on.

His chest heaved, and his vision dimmed, but the boy's will was strong.

White knuckles clenched earth as the boy dragged himself further and further from the pitiless river. And finally, with a heave of exhaustion, Estel collapsed to the ground, now a good seven feet from the treacherous water.

His breathing heavy, his eyes closing, Estel sighed and let out a sob. He was safe, but oh so tired, and still lost.

And as Estel's world faded, he neglected to notice one of the few positives of the situation.

He was no longer thirsty.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**A/N: Well, Estel's managed to get out of trouble – and don't worry, he'll meet someone in the next chapter (wink wink, nudge nudge….), which I will be posting right away! **_

_**Thanks for your time – I really appreciate it! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello Everyone! Wow, so we've still got some people rooting for Estel, do we? All right! However, before we start, I believe I have a few to thank. *clears throat noisily* First, to Nebraskafan, for the sympathy and motivation! Next, to CeresMaria, for the giggles – If only Estel had some optimism. Thanks to Elemarth, for the compliments – they really are very nice. :) Thanks to VeronicaD13; I admire your concern for Estel. ;) Thanks to Midnight Promise for the major kudos! Same to you! Thanks to Lady Ambreanna for the thanks! And finally, thanks to Baby Dragon for the optimism! It sure helps in a situation like Estel's! **_

_**So now, either you just chose to skip over that whole paragraph, or you actually read it (good job – I admire your patience.)**_

_**Enough talk; let's see what Estel's been up to! So sit back, relax, grab a double-scoop waffle cone, and enjoy!**_

Estel groaned.

Pain greeted him icily as the blackness began to fade. His head throbbed like the beating of a large and particularly noisy drum. A heavy pain resided deep within his chest, while numb arms lay uselessly at his sides, lifeless with the dull pain most likely coursing through them. Eyelids still closed, he clenched the earth beneath him.

Tiny pebbles tumbled from his fist, as a mound of rocky soil was embraced tightly by his filthy hand. The nearby crashing of the mighty river drifted into his ears, and he could smell the sour odor of dried blood.

Breathing deeply, Estel kept himself still. He could feel the sun smiling warmly down upon him, and ignoring the pain in his side and the icy numbness of his arms, he admired the pleasant feeling.

However, Estel was always a boy of action, and he knew that he could not remain like this forever. Taking in a deep breath, the child prepared himself.

Teeth gritted and fists clenched, Estel braced himself, and pushed up. He groaned as his body protested, but kept pushing nonetheless.

Finally, after about a minute of painfully slow seconds, the boy was up in a sitting position. He was breathing deeply, but the fact remained that the pain was not half of what he expected. The boy's eyes were heavy with fatigue, and with a floppy hand, he rubbed the sleep away.

But in doing so, his hand brushed against his nose.

Estel cried out in pain as liquid fire shot through his face. It was burning, and he knew at once what was wrong. He had remembered from the previous night, the sickening crunch he had heard when he rammed into the rock.

Yes, the nose was broken.

And unluckily, there was only one thing to do.

Tenderly feeling the bent nose, Estel bit down on his lip, and grasping the nose tightly, pushed it into place with a 'pop'.

The boy's cries shattered the morning air. Anguish flooding through him, Estel clenched his fists and beat the ground.

'The pain will leave…The pain will leave…' he thought as he brought his hand down again and again.

As the pain ebbed away, Estel opened his watering eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, he gave a weary smile. Giving his nose a tender touch, a sigh of relief flushed through his body when only slight pain greeted the gesture. A putrid mix of blood and dirt smeared his fingers.

Dabbing underneath his nose, his fingers returned clad in dark crimson.

'I guess that explains the smell of blood.' Estel thought wryly.

To Estel's delight, the numbness of his hands had lessened even further, though his throbbing headache remained annoying as ever.

Now that Estel was sitting up, he could better appreciate his surroundings – and more importantly, find out where he was.

The sun was just peeking over the misty, lilac mountains, warm light spilling across the cold land. The crisp kiss of morning air flooded Estel's raw nose and mouth, renewing his aching lungs.

A magnificent forest loomed before him.

Sun-kissed trees arched up to the golden sun filtering through them, while their leaves fluttered softly in the breeze, like a cloud of butterflies. Small, pale shrubs rested idly in the shaded comfort of the trees, while smooth stones lazily lounged about.

A thin, dusty snake of a path curved and twisted around the closely threaded trees, and Estel immediately knew which path to take, seeing as it was the only one.

Slowly, groggily, Estel rose to his feet. He spread out his arms for balance as he carefully put one foot in front of the other.

Grinning at the small accomplishment, he gingerly tested his other foot. Very soon, the young boy was walking. Not as fast as he would have liked, but nevertheless, walking.

As soon as he set foot within the calm seclusion of the forest, the distant roar of the river was instantly swallowed by silence. The sweet warbling of songbirds drifted into his ears, and the sharp scent of sap penetrated his nose. Sunlight drifted in through the canopy of jade crowns, and Estel suddenly felt very small.

It was more than peaceful.

It was serene.

Could it possibly have been the same forest he had been in only hours ago?

Estel shrugged and continued his slow progress.

Suddenly, Estel heard a slight rustle. His heart hammering wildly, he picked up his pace. Who else would be out here, in the middle of nowhere?

The weary boy walked faster, eyes fixed straight ahead. His breathing grew rapid as the pains of the night began to match his pace.

He could no longer hear the rustle, but all the while, a chill tingled up and down his spine. Estel could almost feel a pair of eyes watching, hidden amongst the labyrinth of trees.

The exhausted boy could have cried out in frustration – no matter how fast he ran, the feeling would not leave.

Feet stumbling on the snake-like roots curling and winding on the hard earth, the boy felt a choked sob wrench its way from his throat.

'_Leave me alone!' _

Faster and faster, he stumbled on, blindly trying to get home, unaware of a most important fact.

He was going the wrong way.

All of a sudden, a figure leapt down from the trees and landed smoothly, right in front of Estel.

Estel gasped.

To say that Estel was extremely surprised would have been an understatement.

The shocked boy could only stare up in wonder at the startling stranger.

The figure was clad in rich greens and browns – the colors of the forest. Pointed ears peeked out from either sides of his face, while long, blonde hair flowed past his shoulders.

Estel wondered where he could be from. The figure's eyes were a dark, fathomless blue with a firm gaze, and the tired boy had to drop his eyes from the intensity.

"Hello young one." The elf said softly. "It seems you are lost."

"No." Estel said without thinking.

A faint glimmer of mirth rested in the Elf's deep eyes.

"All right then. I shall be on my way."

A faint smile flickering on his lips, the elf turned and strode towards the shadows of the forest.

"No, wait!" Estel called out.

Turning with a warm smile stretched across his face, the elf raised an eyebrow.

"I'm lost."

Estel's voice was soft, and he looked down at his feet.

"Is that so?"

Estel rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

The elf was back with Estel in a second, and bent to his height, his long hair hanging down and framing his face.

"From where do you come?"

Estel paused. Should he really tell this strange elf where he lived? With a grim smile, Estel realized that he didn't really have a choice.

"Rivendell."

For a moment, a look of surprise passed the Elf's fair features, but was quickly masked again by his smile.

"I see. And your name would be?"

"Estel. My name is Estel."

The elf nodded slowly, understanding swirling in his liquid-blue eyes.

"And what about you?" Estel asked. "Surely you don't just jump around in trees in the middle of nowhere for fun?"

At first, Estel thought the Elf was going to say that he did, but this idea was lightly brushed aside.

The elf rose to his full height and gave Estel a bow.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood. I was separated from my group by a pack of wargs. I am to meet them at our destination point."

Estel nodded, and then, suddenly, realization hit him full in the face. Coldness crept up his heart, and he swallowed, hoping to regain his composure.

"And…" Estel gulped. "Are you…Is your group escorting…the Prince?"

Legolas nodded.

Estel closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, falling back against a tree.

"Whatever is the matter? You are not injured, are you?" Legolas' brow furrowed in concern.

"No, no. I'm just…I'm just tired is all."

It wasn't entirely a lie. After all, the river experience had drained him of nearly all his energy.

"Well, Estel of Rivendell, I happen to have some Lembas here in my pack. Would you be obliged to share it with me?"

Estel grinned and nodded.

"And then," Legolas smiled warmly. "We shall set out."

"We?" Estel cocked his head.

"Yes, we... For it would seem, Estel of Rivendell," Legolas paused, looking thoughtful, "that we are both on our way to the same place."

Estel chewed his lip, until Legolas looked him in the eye, smiled, and held out his hand.

"Together?" He asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

Estel gave a grin back, and took Legolas' hand.

"Together."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Nope, it's not even close to being over. :) I apologize if the characters are slightly OOC .**_

_**Thanks for your time! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Wow, so you're back again! I'm so glad you decided to join me today! First, thank you to SormustenHerra, for the kind words, and I hope Titanic wasn't **_**too **_**sad! Next, thank you brellie for the clarification and the nice words! Thirdly, thank you Elemarth, for the words of wisdom and the theory – You never know! Thank you VeronicaD13 for your theories to Estel's fate… who knows… *cheesy, mysterious music plays* Back to business. Thank you to CeresMaria for your thoughts on Elrond- He appreciates that you remembered him. :) Thank you to Lord Arandur for the really pleasant and kind review! Thanks to DipDab500, for the comparison – I like your involvement in the story. :) Finally, thank you to VictorieSageCaden for the reassurance. Thanks to everyone! **_

_**Wow, that was a mouthful! **_

_**Okay, let's see what those two are up to now…**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Estel leaned back against the smooth face of the rock and sighed. How long had they been walking?

Hours? Days? Years? He didn't know. All he knew was his own exhaustion and the aching of sore limbs. What annoyed him further was that Legolas didn't show any weariness whatsoever, merely leaning against a tree, humming as if they had all the time in the world.

Fatigue clouded over Estel, and he sank to the ground with a groan. His limbs were stiff and tired; his body still aching from his perilous ride down the river. True, Legolas _had _fixed up his sores a bit, but all the walking surely didn't help.

Behind him loomed a large, crumbling cliff that seemed as if it would shatter to pieces if one so much as looked at it. With his back pressed against the face of the cliff, the boy closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

Scowling, Estel ripped an unlucky piece of grass from the ground.

"Don't you worry that your _Prince _will arrive in Rivendell before us?"

"No," Legolas said cheerfully, a smile gracing his face. "He won't get there before us – that I am certain of."

Estel shook his head in exasperation.

Absentmindedly, he picked up a smooth stone and threw it lazily. Another unfortunate stone followed its brother. And another.

Sadness veiled his heart as he thought about the Prince. Where was he now? Had he already reached Rivendell? Was it too late?

Estel threw the stone as hard as he could.

He was utterly discouraged.

"Estel…" The musical voice of Legolas pulled the boy from his morbid thoughts.

"Yes?"

Legolas paused, as if trying to find the right words.

"Why do you not like the Prince?" The elf asked softly.

Estel scoffed.

"Well ….do you like him?"

"Why do you not like the Prince?" Legolas asked again.

"Because..." Estel said vehemently, trying to find words. "Because...he just... it's just…"

He sighed.

"It's just, my brothers…"

"Oh," Legolas nodded, a smile flickering across his face. "That could explain a few things."

"No, no." Estel said quickly. "It's just; they warned me that lots of Mirkwood elves don't really like humans."

"Is that all?"

"No," Estel admitted. "The truth is… they talk about how great and fun he is, how much they all get along, and they tell me of all their adventures and…"

Estel closed his eyes.

"He'll take them." He said quietly.

Legolas finally looked as though he understood. Compassion etched onto his fair face, he bent before Estel.

"Estel… will you give the Prince a chance?"

The boy scowled, his anger bubbling and churning inside of him, causing words that he didn't even mean to spew from his mouth.

"Why? He's a _Prince,_ Legolas. He's _royalty_! They're haughty and rich and they don't care about anyone but themselves! Personally, I don't see what 'Dan and 'Ro see in him! He won't like me, and that's fine with me, because I don't like him."

Legolas looked down. If Estel could have seen his eyes, he may have detected something.

So small and faint, but there nonetheless.

Estel might have seen hurt.

But in a second, it was gone, and Legolas turned to look back at Estel.

"Please Estel. Please…will you not give the Prince a chance?" There was a slight sadness in Legolas' voice and Estel couldn't bring himself to say no, even if 'yes' wasn't exactly what he was feeling.

With a sigh, the boy looked back into Legolas' eyes.

"Fine."

Legolas beamed.

"Then we had better make haste to Rivendell." Legolas stood in an instant. "Come."

Estel took Legolas' open hand, and quickly rose to his feet. Brushing dirt off his tunic, he stretched and looked around. Everything seemed peaceful enough.

Suddenly, the elf froze.

His eyes were wide, and unblinking.

He seemed to be listening intently to something, and indeed, that was what he was doing. Finally, he turned to Estel with a panicked look on his face.

"Wargs!"

"Wargs?! Here? Why so close to Rivendell?!" Estel spluttered, terror rising alarmingly in his voice.

Legolas shook his head gravely.

"I know not. These must be the same foul creatures that separated me from my group last night. Regrettably, my weapons were lost while fighting."

"That's just great." Estel groaned.

Legolas was meanwhile, looking around for a possible escape.

"What'll we do?" Estel squeaked.

"Up there!" Legolas said urgently, fear tracing his words. Estel looked at the massive, craggy cliff to which Legolas was pointing.

"Are you sure?" Estel furrowed his brow.

"Not really." Legolas gave a weak smile.

"Okay..." Estel gulped and followed Legolas.

At first, one would think that climbing up a near vertical cliff would be difficult.

However, after one tried it, they would find that it was _immensely_ difficult.

Every time Estel thought he had a good foot latch, the sandy rock would crumble under his weight. His hands attempted to latch onto the wall and hoist himself up, but whenever he took a step, the tiny pebbles would slip under the pressure and he would instantly slide back down.

To be frank, Estel was terrified.

He was now a good few meters from the ground, and one small slip could send him hurtling down, down, down…

Swallowing his fear, Estel pressed onwards.

Suddenly, the rock shifted, and Estel cried out as he slipped. His body weight pulled him down, and he struggled to stay aloft.

Almost immediately, an arm shot down, followed by the concerned face and body of Legolas. The elf was leaning over the edge of a small ledge, attempting hoist Estel up.

"Come on, Estel! Give me your hand!" Legolas' voice was frantic.

"I...I can't!" the boy choked.

He was too terrified to even move, much less let go of the cliff.

"Come on! Trust me! I will not let you fall!"

"No! I can't let go! I can't!" Sobbing, the boy closed his eyes.

"Please, Estel! Trust me! We have to do this together!"

"No Legolas! I'm too scared!"

The elf was now almost off the little ledge, in a vain attempt to get Estel.

If the elf had not been so engrossed in reaching his friend, he may have heard the soft crumbling of rock.

And if he had heard the soft crumbling of rock, he may have understood what it meant.

And if he had understood what it meant, he may have had time to back up.

But the fact remains, that he didn't.

_**A/N: Oh dear! Now what will happen to those two? Just wait and see! **_

_**I appreciate your time everyone! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **_

_**Sit back, relax, grab a slice of cheese pizza, and enjoy!**_

_**-------------------**_

"We have to do this together! Reach!" Legolas' note was pleading.

Suddenly, in the matter of a second, the ledge that Legolas was sitting on crumbled. Sickening cracks and crunches heralded the inevitable fall as the rock supporting the elf shook one last time, and gave way.

Amidst the cloud of rocks and rubble, a flailing body rocketed down to the ground.

"Legolas!!" Estel screamed, as the shocked figure of the elf fell, fell, fell, to the hard, cruel earth. Time seemed to slow as the young boy watched the helpless body drop.

There was nothing he could do. Estel closed his eyes tightly as he heard the heart-wrenching sound.

"THUD"

The tiny crackle of rocks littering the ground drifted up, and Estel slowly opened his eyes, waiting for the silence to end.

Unfortunately, there was no sound.

Not even a groan. Not even a scrape of rock.

Nothing.

Estel longed to turn, but knew that if he fell, all hope was lost.

"Legolas?" He called, desperately wanting an answer.

Once again, the same silence met his ears, and a tear trickled down his face as he thought of how high he was. Finally, setting his shoulders and letting out a deep breath, he slowly began the perilous climb down.

Now, if you were to ask Estel how in the name of Eru, he managed to get down that rock, he wouldn't have an answer.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline from the horrendous climb finally kicking in.

Or even, perhaps it was the strength of those he loved who helped him carry on.

Or perhaps the Valar finally took pity on the poor, damaged boy.

One way or another, it was quite astounding.

Estel grinned as his feet connected with the hard, sturdy, and not very likely to collapse, earth. But there was no time for naming all the glorious qualities of solid ground.

With fear knotting in his stomach, Estel quickly dashed to the still form the prone elf. Legolas had landed on his right side, which was either a very good thing, or a very, very bad one.

Clumps and mountains of rock lay all around the elf, some burying his legs and body, others piercing into his skin.

"Legolas?" he called frantically. "Legolas?!"

Estel recklessly picked up stray rocks and threw them away, digging and breaking up the rock surrounding and pinning the elf down.

Coughing threw the cloud of dust, Estel managed to pull the last rocks away.

Quickly, terror mounting in his heart, Estel bit his lip and placed his fingers under the elf's chin.

To his relief, he felt a pulse – flurried, fast and weak, but a pulse. Estel smiled weakly. Hopefully, Legolas would be all right now.

"Legolas?" The boy said softly, as if rousing a sleepy child from a nap. "Legolas?"

The boy tapped the elf's pale face with a finger.

"Come on, wake up."

No response.

Giving a sigh, Estel watched the still figure of his friend guiltily.

It was all his fault.

If he had just trusted Legolas and grabbed his hand…

The boy burrowed his face in his hands, shaking as guilt gnawed at his heart.

"Come on Legolas, we're going to Rivendell _together…"_

'_Together… what does that mean Estel?' _The boy asked himself.

"Together…" The boy swallowed. "Together means…Together means not leaving a friend."

Estel frowned. There was more to it than that.

"Together…" He paused. "Means trust."

He was getting there.

How could a word so simple have such a deep meaning?

"Together means to be with another." Estel frowned. He still didn't have it.

Suddenly, a harsh coughing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Legolas?"

The Elf's eyes were clamped tightly shut as dust and tiny little rocks were thrown from his lungs. The jostling and quick movements were obviously hurting him.

"That's it Legolas…Get it all out."

Estel winced at the single tear trickling out of Legolas' eye, as the elf curled into a ball on his right side.

The jerking and hacking attacking the poor elf's body started to ease down a bit, and Estel leaned down to look at him.

Estel swallowed.

"How..er, How do you feel?" he asked worriedly.

The elf slowly cracked open his deep blue eyes, now swimming with pain.

Legolas seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then answered.

"I…"

Coughs began to wrack the thin frame of the elf once more.

"H…how does one... usually feel…. When they fall off a cliff?"

Estel looked at Legolas with a disapproving smile. Legolas' voice was weak and wavering, and his mind seemed slightly groggy.

"No Legolas, really."

"I'm _fine." _

"Of course you are."

The elf gave a sigh of defeat. Either that, or pain.

"My arm."

"_And…?" _

"My ri-" The elf gasped as he tried to get up. "My right side…"

"_And…?" _Estel's eyebrow shot up as he managed to do a stunning impersonation of the infamous elf-lord.

"My head is dizzy."

Estel frowned when he saw the slight dilation in Legolas' eyes.

"Can you sit up?"

Legolas' face seemed to be very tired, and he managed a weak nod. The boy rushed over to support the elf, and together, they managed to haul him into a sitting position, despite his winces and groans. He was propped against a large boulder for support.

"Wait, what about the wargs?" Estel looked about nervously.

"Rock fall…must have scared…them away…" Legolas breathed in deeply, still recovering from sitting up.

Estel's heart filled with pity at seeing the graceful elf reduced to this.

_And it's all my fault…_

Estel stood up and gazed intently at the surrounding lands.

"Well," he said flatly after looking about, "I know exactly where we'll camp tonight."

"Where?" Legolas asked in a quiet voice.

With a small grin, he plopped down in front of Legolas.

"Here"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate it! **_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello everyone, and thanks for your very kind reviews! In this chapter, we see some sappy friendship stuff, but this doesn't mean that they are in love. This is merely friendship. Also, I couldn't help but put a reference to one of my other stories in there. If you can find it, good for you! **_

_**Now that that's finished, sit back, relax, grab a submarine sandwich, and enjoy! **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Estel was in a clearing. _

_Looking around at the dark, crooked trees, he frowned. _

_Why did it seem so familiar? _

_A cliff loomed to his right, and he looked up in wonder at its craggy depth. Tiny pebbles and rocks tumbled off the steep slabs of rock, and shattered when they hit the ground._

_Something had happened here…but what?_

_Moving around the cliff to touch its warm rock, he pressed a hand against the crumbling stone. _

_Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back to him. _

_The Prince…The River…The Cliff…Legolas! _

_But where was the elf now? _

_Surely in his state he should be with Estel? Shouldn't they be together? _

_Looking around wildly, he found nothing but the clawed hands of trees reaching for him. Darkness swirled around him, and he could not see a thing. _

_Blackness was flooding into the land, drowning him, and spilling throughout his soul. Swirling clouds of black mist wrapped themselves around him, and he desperately fought to get away. _

'_Legolas?' he called frantically. _

_No reply._

"_Legolas?!' _

_Nothing. _

_Where was Legolas? _

_As the black fog spilled around him, he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. _

_Why would Legolas leave him? _

_Weren't they going to Rivendell together? _

_All of a sudden, from somewhere past the deep, pressing gloom, he heard it. _

_Faint and yet earsplitting at the same time. _

_It was a splash. _

_Estel froze, and then, without a second thought, bolted from the clearing to the river. _

_It seemed as though he were running through water. His legs grew heavier and heavier with every step, and he could feel his heart constricting. _

_He needed to get to the river! _

_Finally, after what seemed like months of running, he broke free of the shadowy forest, and looked with horror at the furious water. _

_Looking aghast at the swirling, churning river, he suddenly saw something. _

_A dark figure was writhing and splashing hopelessly about in the raging water! _

_Fear constricted his heart as he realized who it was. _

'_ELLADAN!!'_

_The scream was earsplitting, and Estel was about to bolt forward and save his brother. _

_But he could not move. _

_Trying again and again to move his foot, Estel cried out in fury. _

_What was happening?! _

_He was rooted to the spot. _

_Suddenly, a mighty wave rose and towered above the water. It churned and twisted, until there before him, was a mighty water snake. Spray erupted from its long fangs as it swayed and danced in the movement of the river. _

_He threw all his body against the invisible force, but still could not move. _

_Estel felt a tear slide down his cheek as he struggled and attempted to free himself. _

_He opened his mouth to call out a warning to his brother, but suddenly realized that he could no longer speak! _

_Tormented by despair and anger, Estel could only watch, horror-struck, as the snake tensed, ready to strike. _

'_Estel!' _

_The boy turned heartbroken eyes to those of his brother. _

_There was fear. _

_Elladan's voice was pained and pleading._

'_Please Estel…Help me!' _

'_I can't!' Estel wanted to say. _

_The scene before him was tearing his heart in two._

_It was then, that he realized that Elladan's voice had a ring to it, almost an echo. A sudden thought nearly blew the boy down with fear._

_Was Elrohir in there too?! _

_Estel felt tear after tear slide down his cheek as he watched his brother's helpless body in the raging river. _

"_Estel…" _

"I can't…" Estel moaned.

"Estel!"

"No…Please…Please!!"

"Estel! Wake up _mellon nin_! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Estel's eyes flew open.

"Where's Elladan?!"

Looking about wildly, he felt his heart thumping violently in his chest.

"Hush now, Estel. It was merely a dream."

Estel turned his shaking head to his left, to see the soft, smiling eyes of Legolas looking at him with sympathy.

"A...a dream?" Estel stuttered.

"Yes, Estel. A dream – nothing more."

Estel closed his eyes and sighed, feeling his sweat-drenched body relax. He brought a quivering hand up to his forehead.

Just a dream….

Looking around, Estel saw that the crescent moon hung in the air like a silver sliver. A sinister forest surrounded them, and the only light besides the moon, was the small, crudely made, yet somehow merry campfire before them. Estel had never been very good at making campfires. The thin tongues of fire licked upwards at the chilling air.

It was a cold night.

"Do you care to tell me?" Legolas' voice was soft and gentle.

Estel shakily nodded his head.

Legolas held out his left hand to Estel, helping him into a sitting position, while his right arm rested firmly in a makeshift sling, made by Estel.

Grunting as he made himself comfortable, Estel looked with embarrassed and somewhat sorrowful eyes at Legolas.

And as the story replayed in his mind, he shivered, and began to speak.

His voice seemed to flow with the dark of night, and as he recalled his terrifying dream, he felt sobs choke in his throat.

Throughout the story, Legolas did not do as much as make a sound. His eyes held everything that he did not say. He looked with sympathy, compassion, sadness…

When Estel had finished, Legolas sat there for a moment, studying the boy.

Estel shivered.

Grey eyes met blue, and Estel felt a tear trickle down his face.

Then, Legolas did something that the boy did not expect.

He leaned forward, and pulled the boy into a gentle hug.

Estel immediately felt as safe as he ever had in the elf's weak but kind embrace. Careful not to touch the elf's broken arm, he let himself be held tightly and comfortingly. Shadows retreated to the back of Estel's mind, and he closed his eyes with as the weariness he felt caught up with him. He was safe. The darkness seemed to melt away from the warmth of the friendship the two shared.

There was light, and now he could see it.

"I promise Estel…We are in this together, and we always will be." Legolas' voice was calm, yet held a firm determination.

As the two pulled away, Estel saw a smile shining on Legolas' face.

And on his very own face, shone the very same smile.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N: Just to clear something up, Estel doesn't have any favoritism towards Elladan, his dream just happened to be about him. Okay? Good! **_

_**Thanks for your time – I appreciate it!**_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so glad you decided to join me today! Thanks to everyone who reviews – I appreciate your time. Now we're back with Elrond. I hope you all enjoy it! **_

_**So sit back, relax, grab a bag of pretzels, and enjoy!**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Throughout the smooth and elegant corridors of Imladris, an unnatural silence pressed. Gone was the light and laughter. Gone was the mirth. For deep, deep within the halls of The House of Elrond, a single figure sat slumped in a chair. No hope, nor light nor laughter passed his face.

Elrond Peredhil, bearer and master of Vilya, Lord of Rivendell, was crying.

One tear trickled down his face.

One tear, for his one lost son.

Running a shaky hand through his long hair, he sighed. Estel had been gone for a whole day, and neither the twins nor the hundreds of guards and residents could find him. They had searched everywhere; all the rooms, the forest, the caves… but still, no trace of the young child could be found.

The mighty Elf-lord knew the reason for this was because of the rain that had been falling heavily since Estel had left.

Letting out a shaky breath, he thought back to that morning…

****

_Elrond Peredhil walked briskly through the polished marble halls. His elven boots clacked rhythmically as he strode down the corridor. With an exasperated sigh he stopped at a small oak door. _

"_Tap…Tap…Tap…" _

_The rapid knocking shattered the serenity._

_There was no answer. _

"_Estel?" Elrond called through the door, straining his ears for any sound of movement. _

_Silence. _

"_Estel! Come now! It is nearly midday!"_

_Still no answer. _

_Rolling his eyes, and with a sigh that sounded suspiciously like "men…" he grasped the golden handle. Elrond peeked into the room, expecting to see a lazy lump, lying on an extremely messy bed, surrounded by sheets, covers and boots thrown in a disheveled array around the room. _

_However, almost the complete opposite greeted his eyes. _

"_Estel…It is time to get u-" Elrond paused. _

_Looking around the room, he frowned. _

"_Estel?" _

_The bed covers were tucked neatly in, no furniture was overturned, and most importantly, Estel's pack was gone. The entire room seemed to have one feeling alone. Emptiness. _

"_Estel?!" Elrond called frantically, alarm growing rapidly in his heart. _

_Dashing through the room, he skidded to a halt. The balcony doors were thrown wide open! _

"_No. No. No. No. No." Elrond muttered to himself as he rushed onto the balcony, gaze sweeping the empty land. With fear tightening around his heart, he distinctly saw two heavy footprints in the soil just below the balcony. _

"_No. No. No. No. No!" His breaths coming out shallow and terrified, Elrond looked out to the deep, sinister forest._

_Estel had run away. _

*****

Another tear slid through his tightly closed eyelids, and Elrond felt his heart sag in sorrow and worry. Why had Estel left? Why had he run off, in the middle of the night?

A sudden thought struck Elrond.

Had he been kidnapped?!

'_No. There would have been signs of a struggle if that had happened. Plus, Estel's pack wouldn't be gone.'_ Elrond assured himself.

Letting out a jagged sigh, he slumped even further in his chair. Nestled tenderly in his shaking hands, one of Estel's favorite tunics was clutched.

Would he ever see his son again?

He tightened his grip on the tunic, and held it close to his heart.

Letting his eyelids droop with sorrow, he placed his head on his desk in utter defeat.

All of a sudden, a weak tapping came from the door.

"Come in." Elrond cleared his through and sighed.

The door opened slowly, and Elrond gasped.

A figure stood, shoulder-length black hair curling around his face. A beaming smile lit the child's cheeks while his eyes were swimming with tears.

There, standing right before him, was his son.

Estel was home.

For a moment, Elrond was too stunned to speak. Words failed the mighty elf Lord. Then, his voice choked with disbelief, he murmured,

"Estel…?"

Slowly, a beautiful grin split the child's face, as he locked eyes with his father.

"I am home now, Ada."

Weary face transformed with pure joy, Elrond slowly got off his chair, and knelt to the ground. Cloaked in a golden mantle of sunlight, the disbelieving father spread his arms, first hesitantly, then widely, longing for the awaited, loving, embrace.

A charming, musical laugh rang about the room, as the child ran to his father, tears of delight now streaming down his face.

And as the boy connected with his father, the warmth of happiness caressed Elrond's heart once more.

He was whole again.

Estel was safe.

As his arms encircled the boy he loved so dearly, he rocked back and forth. He would never let go.

"I love you…" Elrond whispered, closing his eyes as he held the delicate face close.

"I love you too, Ada…"

Suddenly, the boy's face was fading. Elrond could only watch, heartbroken, as slowly, the room melted away. As if an invisible rain were smearing and flooding the world, the lovely smile of the boy faded into darkness.

Elrond's eyes fluttered open.

_It had been a dream…_

He looked down to where his child should be, and found only Estel's tunic.

A tear trickled down his face.

He held the tunic close, right beside his heart.

Right where his son should be.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: All right. So before we start, I want to thank you all for reviewing! However, I also want to thank Larner, for helping me out with the room issue. I fixed it up on Chapter 1. Also, I want to thank Clodia for giving me the website for the Elvish names! Thanks everyone! **_

_**So sit back, relax, grab a bowl of chips and salsa, and enjoy!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was raining again.

Angry grey clouds billowed overhead, rolling and tumbling through the deep, fathomless sky. The heavens wept with silver veils of sprinkling tears, cloaking the air in the fresh, misty scent of midnight rain. The sweet patter of raindrops was a lullaby to the ears of weary travelers, soothing the dew-soaked land into soft slumber.

As the peaceful world sighed, two figures sat in the shelter of the trees.

Both sets of eyes were closed; though one from pleasure, the other from weariness. Legolas exhaled deeply in as he listened to the song of the rain. Droplets of water splashed lightly to the cool ground, while the occasional thunder rumbled heavily inside the clouds.

A smile gracing his lips, Legolas could almost feel the rain renewing his soul. It was a glorious feeling.

"Isn't the rain wonderful, Estel?" Legolas' voice murmured into Estel's ear.

The boy grunted. He didn't like rain.

Closing his eyes in attempt to fall into blackness, he curled around himself and shivered from the chill. Coldness swept in upon him, nipping at his arms and legs. The frozen air wrapped its icy fingers around his heart, and Estel sneezed. He was feeling utterly miserable.

Suddenly, Legolas' eyes opened. His sharp, blue gaze swept across the shadows of the forest, penetrating the gloom, and peering through the thick brush.

"I don't like rain." Estel mumbled. "It's cold and wet and really –"

"Hush Estel."

Legolas held up a hand and put a finger to his lips, eyes and ears still on full alert.

Looking about warily, the elf squinted in concentration.

Estel's heart was hammering wildly. What could be out there? Wargs? Orcs? Some sort of newly discovered monster? Swallowing deeply, he bit his lip and cast an anxious glance at Legolas.

Suddenly, the elf did the very last thing that Estel would have expected.

Legolas smiled.

"I believe we have been found, Estel."

*****

"Urvaethil, we have been out here for a whole day – I am sure the Prince is fine. Come, let's go back to camp."

"No Laerel, I seem to recall that it was you saying not a day ago that no one gets left behind."

Two figures emerged as swiftly and as silently as shadows from the depths of the forest, as only elves could. The elf named Laerel glared at her partner.

Long, blonde hair swept to her shoulders, while irritated hazel eyes scanned the darkness. Her weary face dripped with fatigue. The colors of Mirkwood splashed onto her clothes, and an Elvish bow was strapped to her back – she was clearly an elf of the forest realm.

Her partner was dressed similarly. However, long raven hair cascaded past his shoulders, and his face was thin and pale. Two Elvish long-knives as well as a sword were attached with care to his belt. Deep brown eyes looked worriedly upon the resting forest.

"Urvaethil…"Laerel gave an exasperated sigh. "We have been searching for a whole day! Mayhap the Prince went to Rivendell as the others most likely have."

Urvaethil turned with a sigh upon his partner, and held his hand to her shoulder.

She looked wearily into his firm gaze.

"I know you are tired, as am I." He paused. "However, we _must _keep searching! Who knows what may have befallen the Prince? It is our duty as warriors."

Laerel's scowl softened.

"And as friends." finished quietly.

Her eyes drooped to the earth, and she gave a disgruntled sigh.

"You are right Urvaethil."

Urvaethil grinned.

"And… this is new?"

Giving an amused sigh, she rolled her eyes and continued the search. Always the compassionate one, Uruviel was. Shaking her head at her partner, Laerel continued on.

The last any of them had seen of the Prince was during the fight. Amidst the clashing and the snarling, he had been separated from the group, though none of them knew exactly how.

For who would have known that it was indeed fate that lead the Prince from the group?

Stepping lightly over the tangled mess of thick roots, the two elves seemed to dance about the forest.

Laerel also remembered Legolas calling out to them as he was driven from the group. Amidst the clashes and snarls of wargs around them, they all had heard the faint call being tenderly carried by the wind.

"I'll meet you in Rivendell…"

Obviously however, the group would not abandon their search. Splitting into groups of two, they had decided to comb the area, and if the Prince were not found by nightfall, they would make way to Rivendell.

She sighed.

What she wouldn't give for a nice piece of Lembas.

A thick, heavy mist settled in, and the two could taste clear water in the air. Leaves rustled softly in the sweet breeze, and rubbery mushrooms dripped off of trees like hot wax.

Suddenly, both the Elves' ears detected something, and they froze.

"Did you hear that?" they both whispered simultaneously.

Urvaethil's hands curved and twisted in a graceful flow, forming a command to his partner. Nodding, she circled to the left.

Silently, the two crept cautiously and warily through the deeply threaded trees, their senses highly attuned, eager for a sign.

Still running stealthily, making no sound, the two slipped and slid throughout the woods. Finally, the warriors stopped. Before them, through the thick wall of interlocking trees, they could clearly sense two people.

Backing up against two cracked and peeling oaks, a nod was exchanged.

Eyes locked together, and as one, they drew their weapons. The silvery glint of metal flashed as they held the weapons ready, needing little provocation.

With speed and grace known only to the elves, the two flew into the clearing, and immediately felt their eyes widen in shock.

There before them, was none other than Prince Legolas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I appreciate your time! **_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello! I'm glad you're back! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but the next ones will be longer. :) **_

_**So sit back, relax, grab a slab of chocolate cake, and enjoy!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I believe we have been found, Estel."

"What do you mean?" The boy's face was sewn with worry and anticipation.

Legolas merely shrugged and leaned back against the tree.

"You know Legolas," Estel grunted. "sometimes I think you just like to –"

Unfortunately, no one would ever know just _what_ Legolas liked to do. For at that moment, Estel stopped. He felt a tingle slither up his spine, and shivered.

Someone or some_thing_ was watching.

Looking around hastily, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Casting an anxious glance at Legolas who seemed just as content as ever, he settled back down with a sigh. His brothers were right. He _was_ getting paranoid.

All of a sudden, without warning, two elves leapt from the shadows of the forest. Their lithe bodies poised into a position of attack, they stood deadly, yet silent.

One held a thin bow, already notched with an arrow. The glint in her eye told Estel one thing – She didn't need too much provocation to use it. In her partner's hands, a deadly and particularly sharp sword stood tall. His face was thin, but had an aura of power about it.

Their eyes scanning the glade, and their mouths pressed in a firm, grim line, the two's muscles were tensed like a spring, ready to strike. Their very presence was an echo of Legolas, breathing with the aura of the deep forest. It didn't take a genius to find out where they came from.

The boy's mouth dropped open in surprise. His eyes fixed on the sinister weapons glinting cruelly in the rain, he held up his hands in peace. However, the elves weren't watching him.

They were staring; slack-jawed, wide-eyed, and speechless, at Legolas. Three factors, mused Estel randomly amidst his alarm, that you would never think of to describe an elf.

"…Legolas?" The male elf said hesitantly.

"Is that…Is that really you?" his partner asked, voice clouded with confusion.

"I should hope so." Legolas replied, smiling calmly at the two warriors.

Meanwhile, Estel was frozen in a position of shock and surprise. His mouth was open in a silent gasp, his eyes wide and fixed on the male elf and his partner, and his tongue failing to find words.

"Forgive us." The male said solemnly. He bowed his head respectfully and put a hand over his heart, his partner mimicking his movements.

"Come now Urvaethil, there is no need for apologies." Legolas repeated the gesture and smiled in earnest.

Nodding respectfully, the two elves turned their gaze to Estel. Eyes scanning his features, they seemed to bore right into his very mind.

"And who, pray tell, is this?" The female elf's voice was laced with darkness.

Biting his lip and standing shakily, Estel set his shoulders. Trying not to appear afraid, he looked them in the eye – or did so for as long as he could, anyway. At a nod from Legolas, Estel, wiping his filthy hands on his soiled tunic, dipped his head, putting a hand over his heart.

"I am Estel, son of Elrond of Rivendell." He said, trying not to let intimidation leak into his voice.

The female elf seemed too stunned to speak, and then suddenly, understanding lit her face like a spark.

"Well met, Estel of Rivendell," she said softly, her face losing tension. "I apologize for any confusion."

With a strong gait, the male elf stepped before his partner, his face warm.

"I am Urvaethil of Mirkwood, and this is my partner, Laerel of Mirkwood. We arrived with the Prince."

Bowing slightly, the male elf nodded to his partner, and then to Legolas.

Estel noticed the gesture to the partner, but failed to see that when Urvaethil said "The Prince," he clearly nodded at Legolas.

Paling visibly at the mention of Mirkwood's Prince, Estel gave a shaky nod of understanding, and fell back, sitting down heavily. Grass and leaves firmly clung to his clothes, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the tree.

"By the Valar!" Laerel suddenly exclaimed. "You are both injured!"

"I'm fine…" Legolas protested, but it was too late.

Sheathing their weapons with a graceful precision, they both rushed forward and began checking the two over.

Poking ribs, pressing arms - Legolas was all too used to this sort of thing.

"Really, I'm fine." Legolas sighed as the older female elf tapped and checked his arm. "What do you expect to find?"

Giving a smirk, Laerel gave him a look that clearly said it all. Nevertheless, she shrugged and began gently setting his arm.

"Oh, you know – the usual. Mortal wounds, serious concussions, poisoned gashes…"

A disgruntled sigh escaped Legolas' lips, and he looked over to where Estel was being checked over by Urvaethil. The boy was eagerly flooding the elf with a barrage of questions, all the while Urvaethil chuckling and answering honestly.

"He is … something… isn't he?" came a hesitant voice from beside Legolas.

Legolas turned his head to look at Laerel with a satisfied smile on his face.

"What? I'm just saying…"

"Oh, no need." Legolas said smoothly. "I seem to recall, oh, I do not know, maybe yesterday. Remember what you said, when the messenger told you of the boy Elrond adopted? Remember how he told of how he got along quite well with elves?"

"I…I do not remember." Laerel's face was steaming up, bright red flushing her cheeks.

"Oh. Well I do." Legolas continued, looking innocently up at the misty sky. "_The day that I am actually fond of a human, is the day the clouds start raining spiders_!"

Ducking her head in shame, Laerel busied herself with Legolas' arm, which known by both her and Legolas, she had already set.

Smiling at his companion, Legolas leaned against the smooth wood of the tree. The peaceful song of rain and thunder began to lull him into a much needed rest.

And as the storm rumbled on and on, one would not be too surprised if it began raining spiders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, and the lack of action, but we needed to just get to know these two. Thanks once again for reading – I appreciate your time! **_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I'm very glad you've decided to join me again. :) I don't have much to say about this chapter, except that I appreciate your time. **_

_**So sit back, relax, grab a cherry Popsicle, and enjoy! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

CRASH!

The sudden shatter of thunder woke Estel with a start. Rubbing the weariness from his eyes, he peered around at the dismal clearing. Darkness splashed a deep veil of blue across the grass, and the trees stretched and sighed, pleased with the clear, cool water dripping down to massage their cracked and worn bodies.

His eyes rested on Legolas' sleeping form, propped up against a grandfather oak. Estel smiled as he saw that the heavy branches formed a roof of sorts over the elf's head, and the roots curled around him, almost making a cradle.

The boy grinned and shook his head at the relationship that wood elves had with nature.

Looking up at his own tree, he scowled when he saw that the branches were spread far apart, not bothering to shelter the child at all.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Estel muttered.

Peering around at the rain-spilled land, Estel shivered in the chill. Wrapping his sopping cloak tighter around himself, he quivered in the cool air.

The sweet tinkling of rain no longer fluttered from the land. Now, the rain fell in heavy sheets, each drop stinging your skin. Thunder rumbled and shook the heavy clouds, provoking even more rain to crash to the ground.

Lighting streaked across the sky like the golden roots of a tree, reaching far, far out into the darkness of the night. Feeling a tingle go up his spine, Estel saw a long and deadly flash illuminate in a second above him, and then melt into blackness once more.

Sniffling, the child huddled back up against the tree, curling in on himself in an attempt to get warmth.

And as the child drifted into an uneasy sleep, the tree crossed and twisted her thin branches over the sleeping boy, sheltering him from the cold rain.

*******

_Tormented by despair and anger, Estel could only watch, horror-struck, as the snake tensed, ready to strike. _

'_Estel!' _

_The boy turned heartbroken eyes to those of his brother. _

_There was fear. _

_Elladan's voice was pained and pleading._

'_Please Estel…Help me!' _

"_I can't!" _

"_I need you Estel! Please, help me!" _

"_No! It's just a dream…just a dream…" _

"_Please…" _

_As the snake crashed down upon him, Elladan gave one last, forlorn look upon his brother, before disappearing forever. _

"_Estel!"_

All of a sudden, the world shattered into a million glass fragments, as his brother's pleas, the snake's body, and the feeling of despair faded into an all too familiar clearing.

"Estel! Wake up!"

The boy woke with a start, gasping for breath, as he looked with wild eyes at the scene before him. The calm, compassionate face of Urvaethil smiled sadly at him, while the firm face of Laerel nodded solemnly before clapping him on the shoulder.

"Are you all right, young one?"Urvaethil's voice was gentle, and Estel felt himself nodding.

"Good." Laerel said briskly before rising swiftly to her feet. "I shall scout the area."

Promptly snatching her weapons, the elf disappeared into the deep green cloaks surrounding them.

CRASH!

Estel jumped and instinctively clung to Urvaethil as the thunder broke heavily across the sky. Streaks of lightning illuminated the forest with rims of gold as they dissolved into the blackness of the night.

"Oh, er... Sorry." Estel said sheepishly as he detached himself from the proud and dignified elven warrior.

"It is well, Estel." The warrior said kindly. "The storm frightens all."

Patting him on the back, he stood, and Estel could see Legolas sitting a few feet away, a scowl of obvious displeasure sewn across his face.

"Now, now Legolas. Do not be upset." Urvaethil said laughing. "We cannot have you moving about too often with your bruised ribs and broken arm. Why, it's almost dislocated as it is!"

"It has been set! Resting will do no good!"

Urvaethil raised his eyebrow.

Giving a sigh, the elf nestled farther back into the tree.

"You just wait, Urvaethil. Sooner or later_, you'll_ be injured. And you will not receive any sympathy from me!" The tree seemed to shift and rustle as if supporting him.

"Come now. We both know that this is for your own good."

Rolling his eyes, but smiling nonetheless, Legolas ran a hand over his face.

"What would I do without you, Uruviel?"

"Sometimes I wonder that myself."

Grinning, Estel shuffled over to Legolas and leaned back against the tree.

"Have we any medical supplies?" Estel inquired, searching for the pack that held them.

"Wait…" Estel frowned, looking around. "Where is Urvaethil's pack?"

Indeed, the pack containing all of the necessary supplies was not there. Estel looked around wildly, his eyes overturning rocks, boring through trees, and penetrating thick branches.

But still, the pack was gone.

"Where did it go?"Estel called out, frustrated.

"Peace, Estel." The soft voice of Legolas drifted into his ear. "While you were asleep, Urvaethil hung the pack on a branch near the river. Most likely so that we wouldn't have any late-night visitors. You know how those foxes love Lembas!"

Estel snorted.

"Wait, there's a river?"

"Yes" Urvaethil nodded. "Just over there."

The elf pointed past the thickly threaded forest, and Estel could vaguely make out the distant crash of water.

"Your father won't be pleased that you've managed to injure yourself _again_." Urvaethil wrung a mass of water from his cloak, before easing down in the tangled roots of a tree.

"Oh, come now." Legolas said, playing on a sense of hurt. "You would not trouble my dear, busy father, now would you?"

Urvaethil actually seemed thoughtful.

"Yes, yes, I suppose you're right."

Legolas gave a triumphant smile.

"Legolas?" Estel asked quietly from beside the elf. "Why is your father so busy? I mean, what does he do?"

"Well, Estel," Legolas hesitated. "You see, my father has many jobs, the busiest and most harassing one being fathering me. Besides that, every day he must fight the shadows creeping up upon our land. He must organize troops, create trade agreements – and that's just the easy stuff."

"Wow," said Estel, looking impressed. "Your father must be pretty important to Mirkwood!"

Estel could clearly see Legolas bite back a smile, while Urvaethil huffed.

"Why, of course!" Urvaethil seemed almost affronted that Estel would say such a thing. "What is Mirkwood without their king?"

Estel nodded, and suddenly, realization hit him full in the face.

"Wait…" he said, confusion and alarm mounting in his voice. "Your father….Y-your father…is the…?"

"King of Mirkwood…" Urvaethil finished, eyebrow raised. Obviously, he thought Estel knew.

"Whoa…" Estel breathed, landing heavily back against a tree. So many emotions swirled and bubbled inside of him, he couldn't really tell which one he was feeling.

It was then that the biggest shock of all threw itself upon him.

"So…" he almost whispered, turning to Legolas. "That would make you…"

Estel swallowed.

"The Prince…"

His eyes widened in shock, and his breath caught in his throat.

_Legolas was the Prince._

"No…Y-you can't be!" Estel cried, leaping to his feet.

"Estel…" Legolas started. The elf was looking with pity and sadness at the young boy, shifting his weight so he could stand.

"No!"

His sobs catching in his throat, the boy tore from the clearing, confusion and bewilderment suffocating his mind. Not looking where he was going, and frankly, not caring, Estel kept running. Stumbling through the thick trees, he wiped a clinging tear with his hand.

"_Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood."_

On and on he ran, brambles clinging to his clothes, twigs snapping in his face. Dark trees loomed overhead, and the very air pressed down upon him.

_Legolas can't be the prince! It doesn't make sense! He can't be!_

When finally his senses started to return, the boy slowed as sobs wracked his body.

"_Legolas_ is the Prince of Mirkwood."

Tears trickled down his face as emotions filled his heart to the brim and spilled out.

Estel could not believe it. This whole time, he had been running. Running from the Prince, trying to avoid him, but by doing so, that was exactly how he met him. How many times had he imagined the Prince of Mirkwood? Imagining the perfect figure riding in and stealing his family.

Fatigue and weariness dragging down upon him, Estel stopped. Breathing deeply, he leaned against a tree, closing his eyes to take it all in.

Once again, he was running. Once again, he was running because of the prince.

The boy sighed as he dropped onto a smooth rock. Thoughts and feelings tumbled in his mind, cascading and breaking, splitting and shattering.

"_Legolas…Legolas_ is the Prince.

The young boy dropped his face into his hands.

He thought of Legolas.

The vision of the elf leaning against a tree crept into his mind. He was wearing no crown, no royal robes. He never once gave an order, and he treated his captains and warriors like friends.

He was compassionate, he was kind, and he was humble. Was this the one whom Estel had feared? Whom Estel had thought would steal his family?

'_No…' _Estel thought, burrowing the palms of his hands into his closed eyes. '_He is still the Prince.'_

Though yes, he was humble, a regal aura swirled around him. His eyes were a chilling blue, and could make pretty much anyone look away if they wanted to. Thought, he did seem concerned greatly on a personal level of the well-being of others.

Legolas was a Prince.

_This_ was the Prince of Mirkwood, who was perfect and rich.

_This_ was the Prince of Mirkwood, who would abandon him and steal his family for himself.

_This_ was the Prince of Mirkwood, whom Estel had feared.

Estel bit his lip.

…"_Why? He's a Prince, Legolas. He's royalty! They're haughty and rich and they don't care about anyone but themselves! Personally, I don't see what 'Dan and 'Ro see in him! He won't like me, and that's fine with me, because I don't like him."…_

…"_Because I don't like him"…_

Tears slithered down Estel's cheeks, and he felt anger at himself swirl around the sadness.

…"_Because I don't like him"…_

What had he done? Why had he said that? He shook and quivered, though with anger or despair, he did not know. Deep breaths flew in and out, trying to ease the young boy.

'_What does together mean, Estel?' The soft voice of his conscience soothed the boy's mind._

"Together…" Estel swallowed. "Together is to not leave another behind. Together is to trust."

Slowly, Estel opened his eyes.

'_Together… means you and me…. Friends." _

_Standing slowly, Estel took a deep breath in._

'_Together means friends.'_

_Estel could almost feel his conscience smile. _

"_Is Legolas going to leave you all alone?" _

_His eyes wide with understanding the boy whispered._

"…_No"_

_He took a step forward. _

'_Is Legolas going to steal your brothers?' _

His brow furrowing with realization, the boy took a step another step forward.

'No.'

'_Is Legolas your friend?'_

A small smile warming his face, the boy took another step.

"Yes. _Legolas is my friend."_

Standing with his shoulders set, and his silver eyes directed before him, the boy felt courage glow in his heart.

"And we're going to Rivendell together."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Thanks for your time! **_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Wow! Over 100 reviews! I want to say thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! Whether it be constructive or compliment, each and every one made my day. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**So sit back, relax, grab a Hershey bar, and enjoy!**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Legolas was not in the clearing.

At least, he was not on the _ground_ in the clearing.

Sitting high up, in the gentle arms of a wise oak, he closed his eyes and listened to the song of the forest. He listened to hush of wind, the whisper of trees, and the tinkling of rain. As it renewed his heart, he sighed, his voice echoed by the breath of the forest.

And that was where Estel found him.

Pulling himself up the gnarled skin of the tree, he levered himself onto the pale arm in which Legolas occupied. How should he start? Should he start by apologizing? Or maybe, by commenting on something completely unrelated? There was so much left unsaid, so much that needed mending.

How could something so fragile be stitched together again?

"I-I'm sorry."

The whisper barely made it past his lips, as he stared down at the cold earth. Such a meaning, held in so small of words. Would it fix all that was broken?

He turned his eyes to Legolas, and found the deep eyes gazing at him with compassion.

"It is well, Estel."

A smile brushed Legolas' face, as he looked at the forlorn eyes of the boy with strength and forgiveness. The gentle patter of rain was all that dripped from the peace. Finally, being able no longer to hold the silence, the child broke down. Holding his face in his hands, he let the tears come, as the elf gently put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, tears trickling into his mouth. "I didn't mean it… I was just so…"

He rubbed his eyes as he looked with pleading eyes upon the prince.

"Afraid?" Finished Legolas quietly.

The child nodded.

"I was afraid that you'd take my brothers away, and I'd be left all alone! I thought that you wouldn't like me, and that I'd lose them."

Wiping his nose on his hand, the boy sobbed and hung his head. The child murmured,

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Smiling gently, Legolas tipped Estel's chin to look up at him.

"Because, Estel." Legolas said softly. "It does not matter whether or not I am the Prince. All along, I have been he, and that did not change our friendship. Did it?"

Sniffling, Estel shook his head.

"I've been a horrible friend."

"Now Estel," Legolas murmured. "It was unfair to judge the Prince before meeting him. Judging someone before you meet them can hurt not only them, but you as well. Remember this Estel, for it will most likely happen again."

Estel hung his head.

"But." Legolas continued. "A horrible friend, you have not been. There are few friends I have that like me for myself. You have given me that."

"What about when we get to Rivendell?" Sadness crept back into the boy's voice.

"You and I, and Elladan and Elrohir will always be friends_… together_."

"Together?"

Legolas smiled.

"Together. You and I."

Bringing him close, the elf encircled the boy in a warm embrace. And in the boughs of the weathered tree, the two supported each other, when nothing else could.

"I'm sorry."

The boy felt tears still crawl down his small face.

Legolas smiled.

"I forgive you, Estel. Please, forgive yourself."

Holding out his left hand, Legolas smiled sadly.

"Together?"

Melancholy eyes drifted up to meet deep blue.

Smiling, Estel took his hand.

"Together."

Then, somewhere below, a voice rang out, completely and wholly ruining the sincere display of friendship going on.

"I see you two have made amends."

Peering down at the elf below them, Legolas smiled.

"And I see you have returned from searching for Estel. I take it you did not find him?"

"I guess not, seeing as he has found you." Urvaethil looked with puzzlement up at the elf. "Say, how did you get up there?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You have bruised ribs, and a terribly broken arm. _How _in the name of Valar, did you manage to get up?"

Legolas looked around in confusion.

"I am not sure."

Rolling his eyes, Urvaethil gestured for them to come down.

With a what Estel considered to be a little help from the old oak, Legolas managed to get down, quickly followed by the boy. Sighing and sitting down at the base of the tree, the two leaned against its comforting body.

"Do you hunger, _Your Highness_?" Urvaethil grinned.

"I do, _my lord_. I do." Legolas grinned back.

Smiling, the boy rubbed his eyes wearily.

"And Estel?"

Legolas turned to the boy.

"I am not your Prince. I am your friend. No formalities."

The boy nodded.

"And that…" Legolas looked Estel in the eye. "Is an order."

Grinning wildly, Estel nodded his head and bowed his head.

"Of course, _Your Highness_."

They turned their gaze back to the elf before them, and watched as he gathered his weapons. Urvaethil nodded to the two of them, and turned towards the trees surrounding the area.

"I shall be off to find breakfast then."

The two friends watched him enter the trees, swiftly engulfed by the shadowy forest.

CRASH!

The growl of thunder sounded not seconds after the elf had departed.

Estel jumped and huddled close to Legolas. Rain pelted down before them, and lightning flashed and sped across the sky.

Then, it began.

A thick, soft mist eased in, swirling and churning slowly around the two figures. His heart beating frantically, he edged closer to Legolas. Glancing around wildly at the surrounding fog, he could barely see a thing.

His mind racing, he sought the peaceful form of Legolas.

"Be calm, Estel," the melodic voice soothed. "It is merely fog. In a moment, it shall be gone."

But Estel wasn't listening.

Wasn't this how his dream had started? Mist…swirling and swirling…

In his mind, the eerie dream played again and again.

_Estel was in a clearing… _

_...Looking around wildly, he found nothing but the clawed hands of trees reaching for him. Darkness swirled around him, and he could not see a thing…. _

"Estel…" Legolas asked, concern rising in his voice. "What is the matter?"

…_Blackness was flooding into the land, drowning him, and spilling throughout his soul. Swirling clouds of black mist wrapped themselves around him, and he desperately fought to get away…. _

…'_Legolas?' he called frantically…. _

_No reply._

"Estel?" Legolas said louder. "Answer me!"

The terrified form of the boy quivered and stared straight ahead. Legolas shook him, but nothing happened.

…_All of a sudden, from somewhere past the deep, pressing gloom, he heard it…. _

…_Faint and yet earsplitting at the same time…. _

…_It was a splash. _

Estel gasped, coming back to his senses.

Quickly trying to calm himself, he took deep breaths in. Legolas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'_It's all right." He told himself. 'Elladan couldn't be out here. Besides…you haven't heard a splash." _

"All is well, Estel." Legolas' soothing voice penetrated the fog surrounding Estel's mind.

Closing his eyes, Estel sighed heavily.

Legolas was right. It was merely fog. Estel tried to imagine his home. Comfort, warmth, protection – everything that you couldn't find out in the wild.

Suddenly, a single sound penetrated the misty gloom surrounding Estel. And it was, in that single moment, that Estel heard it.

So faint, yet there all the same.

And without a second thought, the boy jumped to his feet, and ran.

For the single sound he had heard, as you have probably guessed,

…was a splash.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I appreciate your time!**_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hello! All right, here is another shorter chapter, with… a cliffie! Sorry, but it will all be worked out soon. ;) Thanks to all who have reviewed! I never would have thought to get over 100 reviews! :) **_

_**So sit back, relax, grab a plate of brownies, and enjoy!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tearing wildly through the shadowy cloaks of trees, Estel ran on and on. Twigs lashed at his cheeks, and branches snapped in his face, but still he ran.

A choked sob escaping his lips, he struggled on.

Tangled nests of vines curled around him, attempting to snare the boy, while thick, brown snakes of roots twisted along the earthy ground.

'_I have to get to Elladan…I have to get to Elladan…_' was the single thought pumping through his body, sounding in time with the frantic beating of his heart.

As the distant flow of water whispered and egged him on, the young boy gave a strangled cry. He wasn't going fast enough!

Giving a yell of fury, he felt his heart give a leap.

Adrenaline surging through his body, he gave a whoop of triumph as the forest, like that night so long ago, began to thin. At last, the furious, thrashing, clear snake of a river came into view, and Estel took one look and gave a swallow of apprehension.

He was on a two meter high cliff, overlooking the angry river. One move could send him hurtling down, down, down. He took a meek step, and immediately, rocks crumbled and fell, instantly devoured by the violent water.

If possible, the current here was even _more_ vicious than the one Estel had conquered before. Water rocketed over jagged rocks as it flew past, crashing and frothing, sending spray in every direction. Water folded and crashed, spitting and frothing at the banks.

Glinting blue smashed and tumbled throughout the river, and Estel took a step back. He couldn't do this. He was aware of Legolas calling his name, and almost wanted to call back, when he saw it.

Down below, a single brown and black lump was being helplessly thrown and dragged throughout the water.

"Elladan!"

Estel felt fear for his brother surge in his heart, and without a single thought, leapt from the safety of the cliff, and into the hurtling water, down, down below.

******

Before the fate of the child and elf is decided, we must first go backwards.

Back to the time when the boy and the elf sat at the foot of the tree, content and comfortable.

Not too far away, think of a river.

Wild, thrashing, violent.

Imagine, if you will, a single, lonely tree standing at the water's edge. Imagine how it shivers in the wind's chilled fingers.

With one branch directed over the raging river, and its roots poking above the soil, it is clinging perilously to the banks.

Being cruelly whipped and tormented by the wind, imagine the tiny, white tree standing helpless.

Now imagine a mass, hanging precariously on the very tip of the branch. Imagine it swaying. See how the wind begs and begs for it to let go.

Now see how the mass slides.

And as the wind dies, see how the mass falls.

Down, down, down, to the furious, raging waters.

Then, you would have heard a splash.

The very splash, which a certain young boy heard.

If you had been there my friend,

You would have wondered why of all places,

Urvaethil chose to hang his pack there.

*******

"Estel!" Legolas cried out in despair, as the child's flailing body plummeted to the raging waters below.

"NO!"

Kneeling helplessly at the cliff's edge, Legolas felt a tear trickle down his face, and hastily wiped it away. Crying would not save Estel. Watching as the child was thrown and plunged throughout the water; the elf knew what he had to do. Standing with his shoulders set, Legolas took a deep breath.

"We're going to Rivendell together." Legolas said softly. "_Together…"_

Swiftly but carefully, the elf unwound the sling protecting his arm. Wincing at the fire shooting to his shoulder, he took a deep breath.

Striding to the edge of the cliff, and looking down at the furious water, he closed his eyes.

And without so much as a backwards glance, the Prince of Mirkwood jumped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Yes, I know, yet another cliffie. ;) Thanks once again for reading! I appreciate your time! **_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: *edges slowly into the room, hiding behind tables and chairs.* Um, hello there! *grins nervously* so, how are you all today? Good? Er, that's good! So, it's uh, been quite a while… hasn't it? *coughs loudly* so um… yeah. *coughs again, grinning sheepishly* **_

_**I'm so sorry! :( I've been camping for over 1 week, and have been visiting relatives, so I haven't had a chance to tell anyone that I was gone. Also, before I left, I tried to write up on my profile, but for some reason, it wouldn't let me, and still won't let me. **_

_**Once again, I thoroughly apologize. :( **_

_**So sit back, relax, grab a nice big bowl of potato chips, and enjoy! To **__**Araloth the Random ;)**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Estel was falling.

But this time, unlike last time, he actually was.

Air rocketed past him, and the world seemed to be a blur as he was pushed down by an unseen force.

Freezing water bit and tore at Estel's flesh as he hit the water. The second his body met the river with a sickening 'slap', he was immediately clutched by his legs and swept away. His head was spinning from a mixture of shock and the frozen water piercing his body. Torrents and currents of bubbles flew past him, as the terrified boy was thrown and dragged about the water.

Down, down, down, the boy was plunged, the pitiless hands of the river whipping and ripping at his freezing skin. Clawing uselessly at the water, he tried desperately to reach the surface. Suddenly, the current seized his flailing arms and he was thrown to the top.

Coughing and choking, the horrified boy felt cool air flood his lungs, before he was once again dunked under.

Now, you must realize that feeling your life slowly slip away is a most unpleasant feeling.

And unfortunately, Estel found this out the hard way.

While his raw lungs burned and begged for air, his mind began to fog over. Dizziness spread her cotton blanket over his mind.

Only barely seeing and feeling the amount of air bubbles slowly lessening, the boy felt himself slipping into blackness.

Finally, after long last, the river flung Estel up in disgust, only to be immediately seized by the strength of the water that shot past. Spluttering and gasping for breath, the boy let out a sob as wave after wave of crashing water overtook his small body.

Suddenly, Estel saw something.

There, not too far from him, three tall, jagged rocks rose out of the water like polished knives. The sun glinted off their glassy, black surface, and Estel felt a surge of hope.

Fighting the current with all he was worth, the boy threw himself towards the towers of black. He knew he had but one choice – get to the rocks, or most likely drown.

Flinging himself with a final cry, the child's stretching arm grasped the limb of rock climbing out of the glassy water.

Gasping and crying as he firmly curled his body around the rock, he closed his eyes.

'_Help me…someone, help me…Please…" _

This time however, unlike last time, there was someone to answer his call.

Opening his eyes a crack and coughing heavily, Estel saw a soft, green figure fighting the current, its limbs fighting furiously and its face set in grim determination, Estel immediately recognized the figure.

"Legolas!" the boy called frantically.

Throwing himself towards the clinging boy, the sopping-wet elf reached out with his left hand and clung desperately to the rock.

He closed his eyes at the fiery pain shooting up his arm.

His hand latching firmly on, the coughing and gasping elf hoisted himself towards the boy.

"Estel! …Thank Eru… you're safe!" The Prince coughed and gave Estel a weak smile.

"What'll we do Legolas?" The boy's voice was frantic, the roaring of water and pulling of his legs not offering him any reassurance.

Estel shivered under the heavy sheets of rain being thrown upon his body.

CRASH!

Thunder smashed across the land, as a streak of lighting flew across the sky.

"There!" Legolas cried above the roaring of water. "The cliff!"

Legolas' shaking finger pointed to the steep banks that did resemble a cliff, not a foot away. The bottom portion was smooth and sleek, like the silky back of a dolphin, while the upper half was craggy and stiff. If they could hoist themselves on, maybe, just maybe, they could climb ashore.

Tiny roots curled and twisted out of the rock, and the dusty, scaly surface looked none too stable.

Without waiting for an answer, the elf closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Slowly, he untangled his left arm from the safety of the rock, and reached for the jagged outcrop of stone.

The boy watched with short breath as the river tugged mercilessly on the elf's body, but he managed to finally latch himself onto the steep cliff.

Estel watched in silent fear, as the elf grasped the rock with his left hand, and dragged himself until he was pressed firmly against the face of the rock. Then, breathing in deeply, he tensed his muscles, and slowly started climbing.

Wincing as fire shot up and down his shoulder, the battered elf climbed on. The cliff was high, but so was the elf's determination.

Without turning around, the elf spoke weakly.

"Come on, Estel."

Swallowing the knot of fear in his stomach, Estel felt his throat go dry.

"I…I can't do it…"

The rock Estel clung to was much closer to the cliff than the one Legolas had been previously occupying. Luckily, the rock was diagonally to the right of the elf, so if need be, the two could reach each other.

Turning his weary face to look at Estel, the Prince coughed.

"Yes you can, Estel."

"No! I'm too scared! If I let go, the current will sweep me away!"

CRASH!

Thunder exploded inside a cloud, and lightning spilled across the sky.

"I won't let you fall."

Looking down at the raging waters, and then back at Legolas, Estel cringed. Holding out his hand, Legolas spoke softly.

"Trust me."

Finally, with those two words, Estel let go of the rock, and jumped towards the cliff. His right arm scraping uselessly against the rock, Estel cried out as he fell.

Immediately, Legolas' arm made a dive for Estel's, and in one move, caught the boy. Legolas' eyes were scrunched up in pain, and his mouth was set in a firm line.

Even so, Legolas had caught him.

As soon as Legolas' broken arm seized his friend, it burned. Burning and eating at his flesh, tearing at his bone. He gave out a cry as Estel's weight seemed to try to rip his arm out.

'_I have to do this for Estel…don't let go…'_

In some way, that amazed both Estel and Legolas, the elf stayed true to his word.

Estel did not fall.

Quickly, Estel shifted his weight from Legolas' arm to the cliff, and slowly began to maneuver himself onto the crumbling rock.

As soon as Estel's weight was gone, Legolas' arm fell useless and throbbing at his side. He seriously doubted that he could even lift it. Trusting his legs and good arm to keep himself up, he looked to where Estel was clinging to the rock, a terrified expression on his face.

"We did it." The boy managed to smile.

"Yes. But the danger is not yet over," Legolas said solemnly, closing his eyes in pain.

Thunder rumbled and growled, as lightning flashed for a moment, illuminating the deep, purple sky.

"Look! Up there!" the boy cried, and Legolas saw, to his delight, that the top of the banks was very near. It was merely an arms' length away!

But, as always, there was a problem.

A thick band of smooth, glassy rock, about two feet long, created the final layer of rock in the cliff. There was no way they could find a foot or hand hold on it. Unfortunately, Estel's arms were too short to reach the top from below the band.

But on the other hand, Legolas' were not.

"I have an idea." Legolas said hesitantly. "Your arms are too short to reach the top, while my right arm is too weak. There's no way I can hold onto the rock with my right hand. We have to work together."

Estel nodded.

Blue eyes met grey, and at once, both had the same idea.

CRASH!

Lightning streaked across the sky as thunder rumbled and shook inside the clouds.

Holding out his hand, Legolas smiled.

"Together?"

A tear trickled down Estel's face as he whispered.

"Together."

In the roll of distant thunder, two hands clasped together.

In the roll of distant thunder, two hands clasped together, supporting each other when nothing else could.

Bracing himself for the explosion of pain that was to come, the elf closed his eyes.

Tensing his muscles, Estel brought the elf's arm down, and in one second, threw it up, up, up, towards the glorious top. Crying out as his arm shook and quivered under the pain, Legolas closed his eyes to overcome it. Latching his arm firmly on the top of the cliff, Legolas pulled and hauled himself up with all his might.

One standing on the sides, watching the peculiar scene, would have stared in confusion at the pair. A human boy and an elf. They would watch as the boy grasped the elf's arm and swung it upwards, to the top of the cliff. There it latched, and there it stayed firm.

But what one would _not _see, was the pain the elf felt.

Icy fire shot up and down his arm, and it was almost too unbearable to withstand. But one way or another, he did it. Never once thinking about what would happen if he let go, he used his other arm to crawl and scramble up the cliff. Groaning and breathing heavily, Legolas finally threw himself onto the cliff and landed in a heap, with a weary sigh.

Rising to his knees with a cry of pain, the elf closed his eyes for a moment.

Leaning over the edge of the rock and holding out his hand, Legolas smiled, despite the immense pain.

Extending his reach, he met the grinning face of Estel. And as the two hands firmly clasped, and Estel let go of the rock, never once did a single doubt cross his mind.

Hoisting and pulling his friend to safety, Estel clambered onto the surface, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Breathing deeply, the two friends looked at each other, grinning.

They were safe.

After a moment of rest, the two friends stood shakily to their feet, supporting each other when one's strength would fail.

"Well, Estel of Rivendell," Legolas said wearily," it appears that we are both on our way to Rivendell, does it not?"

"Indeed, Your Highness. It does, so it does. Shall we set forth?" Estel said with a smile and a sigh.

Grinning and squeezing Estel's shoulder, Legolas replied,

"We shall."

If one were to pass by the strange duo on the road to Rivendell, they would notice something strange.

Not only the unlikely friendship between man and elf.

Not just the fact that the two could barely walk.

But the fact that they were laughing.

Beaten, battered, bruised and sopping wet, but nevertheless, laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: To quote Gandalf from "The Fellowship of the Ring" movie, **_

"_**But it was not the end…" **_

_**Nope, there is still one more little chapter to read. :) Thanks for sticking with me to the end! **_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Well, I guess I've put this off long enough. :( Finally my friends, the journey comes to an end. I now want to thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart. You guys are the best reviewers a person could want, and I'm sad that we will now have to say goodbye. But first, let us read the last chapter. **_

_**So for the final time, sit back, relax, pick up a cup of Hot Cocoa, and enjoy! **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Rich, golden sunlight spilled through the dawn, warming the pearly stone walls of Rivendell. Smooth, ashen trees curved and stretched to the sunlight, tiny blossoms peeking out amidst cloaks of green. Small, prickly hedges curled and twisted around the cobblestone-paved garden.

It was a day like no other, in more ways than one.

However, amidst the glory and peace that was Rivendell, two figures sat hunched, their faces shadowed by grief. Not feeling the sun's warm smile, the two were locked, deep, deep within their own hearts.

It had been two days since Estel's departure.

Two days of frantic searching, tears, and bitter hopelessness.

They didn't want to say it aloud, for no heart can accept the truth, but they had given up.

Elladan and Elrohir had given up.

Their dark, midnight hair swept down about their pale faces, framing red, weary eyes. Guards searched and flocked the land, hunting desperately for the child named Hope.

Looking sadly at his brother, for the first time in a long time, Elrohir smiled. It was a sad smile, one of defeat and sorrow - but still, a smile is a smile.

"We must have hope, brother." Elrohir said softly.

"If only Hope were still here…" Elladan whispered.

Leaning against each other's shoulders, the two brothers sighed. Would Estel return? Would he come running home to Rivendell in a glorious manner?

However, the twins were wrong.

Estel would not run home, nor would it be in a glorious manner. But come home, he would.

Suddenly, a loud horn trumpeted through the air. Ringing and shattering the sweet silence, it rang clear and true.

Looking at each other in a wild sense of hope, the two brothers leapt to their feet and flew to Rivendell's entrance. Passing confused, hopeful, and even despairing elves, the brothers did not stop for anything.

Crashing through the entrance, they stared in bewilderment at the two figures slowly striding up the path.

One was blonde, his hair slightly disheveled, and his body obviously beaten by the way he was walking. His arm was clutched in an odd manner to his chest. While the boy beside him was trudging with obvious weariness.

Their eyes wide in disbelief, their faces lighting with a much needed joy, the two froze.

Estel had come home.

Happiness flooding their hearts, the twins felt tears of joy flood over their faces, as they ran as one, and scooped their little brother up, holding him tight.

"We've missed you so much…" Elrohir whispered his eyes closed in relief, clutching Estel close as if he were to disappear. They both loved Estel so much. No words could describe the feeling of relief that now caressed and flooded their hearts. Estel was safe, and that was all that mattered.

Then, his relief turning to anger, Elrohir shot one of the dreaded 'You-are-in-so-much-trouble' looks at the boy.

"You should have known better than to run off!" Elrohir scolded, his voice breaking as relief flooded back into it.

"Yes! What on Arda were you thinking? Running off in the middle of the night? Why?!" Elladan's voice was sharp.

"I...I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I made a mistake - It was wrong of me to run away. Please forgive me."

A tear welling in his eye, Estel looked sadly up at his brothers.

Now, his reason for running away seemed incredibly foolish.

What had he hoped to accomplish?

"You will be hearing from both Ada and ourselves about this!" Elladan vowed. Though the tense air was quickly warmed as the two held even tighter to their brother.

"But we're so glad you're safe…"

Suddenly, the twins realized that Estel had not come alone. Turning in puzzlement, they locked eyes with Legolas.

"Legolas!" They exclaimed, happiness at seeing their old friend lighting their faces. Placing Estel to the ground, they rushed over to Legolas and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Good to see you again." Elladan grinned, pulling back.

"You as well." Legolas returned the smile.

"Thank you mellon-nin, thank you deeply." Elrhoir's face was sewn with candid thanks as he put two and two together. Estel had run away, returning with a beaten Legolas. Either Estel had taken his anger out on Legolas, or the elf had assisted the boy in coming come.

The twins were guessing it was the latter.

"Think nothing of it. I am glad to have met such a boy." Flashing a flushed smile at Estel, Legolas' eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Wait!" Estel suddenly cried. "What of Urvaethil and Laerel?!"

"Do not worry Estel." Legolas grinned. "Uruviel has had experience with me before. After searching for a while, he'll find our path and follow it here."

"So… was it Uruviel's pack that fell into the river then?"

Legolas nodded.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances. Obviously, a lot had happened with the two.

The elder twin chuckled.

Then, noticing the way Legolas held his right arm tightly to his body, he rolled his eyes.

"By the Valar, Legolas! You didn't manage to get yourself injured _again_, did you?"

Grinning sheepishly, the Prince backed away.

"That depends on what you mean by 'injured'…"

Estel laughed. He realized now how easily, yet how richly he and his brothers could share their friendship with Legolas. It didn't need to be one or the other.

"So if you're not injured, I'm sure you'd like to go for a swim in the river, then?"

Legolas snorted. Swimming with a broken arm didn't sound like a good idea – after all, he'd done it already.

"After you." Legolas made a sweeping bow.

"No, after you – I insist." Elrohir made himself tall.

'_Can I really take him on with a broken arm?' _Legolas thought. Then, giving a sideways glance at Estel, he grinned. '_Not alone, I can't' _

Legolas slowly edged closer to the boy.

"You will never get past the two of us! It shall be _you _who ends up in the river!"

"I would dearly like to see you try!" Elrohir snorted.

Legolas took up a defensive stance beside Estel.

"What do you think Estel?" He whispered. "Can we take them?"

Estel turned his sparkling eyes to those of the elf. Holding out his hand, and a smile curling up his face, he whispered.

"Together?"

Reaching down and holding the child's hand with one of his own, Legolas smiled, and murmured.

"Together."

And as the sounds of laughter once more floated through the halls of Rivendell, both elf and child knew one thing with all their hearts.

And as the years went by, and many a friendship was tested, the same thing that they had learned all those years ago still rested deep within their hearts.

No matter the danger, no matter the strife, the answer would always be the same…

..._Together._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: And now, our adventure ends. I would like to say to everyone, thank you so much! For those who offered constructive criticism, for those who gave such kind compliments, and for those who told me their opinion – thank you! **_

_**It is now, that I must bid you goodbye, my friends! **_

_**So, farewell, and happy writing! **_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


End file.
